1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a mechanism for attaching an electronic component to a device.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic component in a server, such as an expansion card, is attached to a motherboard. An end of the expansion card is fastened to the motherboard, and a connector at an opposite end of the expansion card is connected to a connector of the motherboard. However, the connection of the connectors may not be solid enough and the expansion card may disengage from the connector of the motherboard, which adversely influences data transmission of the server.